1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card and an IC card mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous running and working robot having an IC card mounting portion on its body to which an IC card storing data such as order of working procedure is mounted, for performing prescribed working by reading the data stored in the IC card has been proposed. When IC cards having different contents corresponding to different rooms are prepared, for example, cleaning of the different rooms can be performed optimally by the robot.
When the IC card is removed from the body of the autonomous running and working robot, an ejecting mechanism formed by a take out lever provided at the IC card mounting portion, for example, is utilized.
The autonomous running and working robot which is required of working at every corner even in a small space must have as small a body as possible. The IC card mounting portion of the robot body should also be made as small as possible. Further, even when it is reduced in size, the IC card must be taken out easily from the robot body.
Further, use of the autonomous running and cleaning robot in a clean room of a hospital, for example, is expected. The IC card should surely be taken out even in such a situation where the user wears a pair of gloves.